thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Larra Sathmantes
When compared to her sister, Larra Sathmantes is as much night to Rhaenyra’s day. Fourteen years her younger, a child born in the waning days of Rhaena Vhassyl’s fertility, Larra is blessed with the beauty of the father, and not the mother. Graced with a slender figure, and a lithe frame, Larra’s beauty is emphasized in both visage and manner of speech. With full, pink lips that play against the rich tones of her skin, and sea-blue eyes, hers is almost an other-worldly look. She has a wide tattoo in the shape of a butterfly on her back, earned during her time on the Summer Islands. She is small, standing just short of 5’3, but makes up for it in statue and command of voice. With a low lilt, she always carries a seductive tone with her; a tone that has helped her much in the past. This, coupled with a face framed by messy brown locks, only adds to the young woman’s daring mystique. Biography Born in the waning days of 276 AA, Larra Sathmantes was born the youngest child of Magister Bellarios Sathmantes (d. 290) and Rhaena Vhassyl. Born a healthy, almost brawny child, Larra was a large child, boasting a healthy mop of dark chestnut hair and sea-blue eyes. Of all the children between the Magister and Rhaena, Larra was the only one who possessed those traits. From an early year, Larra developed three traits that would carry her through her youth and into womanhood: Haughtiness, temperament, and ambition. Ambition might not fit a young lady, born the last of a line lacking for prestige, some might say, but Larra strived nevertheless. A degree of flexibility was afforded her where Rhaenyra and her brothers were not. Though the considerable age difference between her and the others was of note, and a particular point of contention with her brothers, Larra developed a quick affinity for her eldest sister, fourteen years her elder. It was said that Larra would oft cling to her elder sister if they were to be separated, and was inconsolable without Rhaenyra’s presence. She grew out of her dependency, however, and in time would find herself with a greater need for independence. She found this in the form of the martial aspects of her life, and when she begged her father to allow her to learn the sword, he instead presented her with a Braavosi blade, of the like found amongst the many swaggering bravos littering the city. Larra would prove herself to be much like them. Though she was born a large child, Larra came into a body with a short frame, and a gentle set. It afforded her much in her pursuit of skills with the blade, but she possessed something else - something far more natural than a skill with the blade. She was quick, rarely tiring, full of adrenaline and always one step ahead of her opponent. Acrobatics. When the year 290 AA dawned, Larra elected to join her brother, Beleo, in a journey that would see them parted from Lys for some time. It was a money-making venture, or so her brother said, but Larra was of the like to believe that he yearned for adventure, almost as much as she did. It was during these crucial years that Larra developed a talent for all things martial, learning from tutors when they docked at ports, learning many a fighting style, but sticking close to the one she had come to respect, and challenge herself in. Martially Adept; Water Dancing. From then on, everything seemed a blur. They spent time in the Summer Islands as often as Sothoryos, and went north, as well. She came to respect the peoples of the Summer Isles, sometimes taking part in their traditions, and dedicated herself to learning various medical talents during that time as well, expanding her knowledge not only to bloodshed, but to preventing it, as well. Medic. When the House of Ostyris seized power in Lys, it was a short time before her brother, Beleo, was informed. Together, they made their way back to Lys, and with an army of sellswords at their back. It was Larra’s first battle, and would be the first battle she ever slew a man in. Thereafter, Larra settled into her position in House Sathmantes, reuniting with her sister and hotly debating the ownership of Truth often. Despite that, Larra remained content for some time, and would find herself unable to leave Lys despite a desire to join Rhaenyra at the Fest ke Athdrivar. Timeline 276 AA: Larra is born the last child of Magister Bellarios Sathmantes and his wife, Rhaena Vhassyl. 279-285 AA: Larra is hardly seen parting from Rhaenyra’s side. Her bond begins to grow with her sister, as well as her aspirations and her three defining traits. 286 AA: Her father puts a blade in her hands for the first time. 290 AA: Larra leaves with Beleo in search of riches in the South. 297 AA: Larra receives the message with Beleo, and they make their way back to Lys. When the Ostyris family is overthrown, Larra cites it as her first battle. Family * Bellarios Sathmantes, d. 290 AA * Rhaena Vhassyl, * Rhaenyra Sathmantes, b. 262 AA, * Aerion Sathmantes, b. 263 AA, * Beleo Sathmantes, b. 265 AA, * Larra Sathmantes, b. 276 AA * Eliane - Archetype Warrior - Swords NPCS One of the few companions afforded Larra after her return to Lys. Following the battle, Larra treated Eliane and became a close friend of hers, and they spar together often. * Renaile the Swan - Archetype Bilingual - Summer Islander Joined Larra and Beleo after they left the Summer Isles, and was briefly a lover of Larra’s. Graceful and quiet, she is hardly seen parting from Larra’s side. * Leora - Archetype Wanderer A woman with an adventurous spirit like Larra, joining her to explore the world. Category:Lyseni Category:Valyrian Category:Essosi Category:House Sathmantes